Strength of the Soul
by Beelzebub24
Summary: Lord Death had two brilliant children, Kidd and Maka. They both have issues they must overcome in order to unlock their powers and become who they were meant to. Will they make any true friends? After all what is a god without loyal followers and a proper support system? I'm bad at summaries, please give it a chance and leave a review. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Birth

Lord death looked upon the sleeping bundles in the crib, they were holding hands and looked to be having peaceful dreams. His contented face concealed by the mask he wore, as he watched his new children rest, he allowed his mind to wander.

What exactly was one to hope for while raising their children? Do Shinigami wish for their children to find love? Happiness? Human emotions weren't something he was familiar with, he was Death, a god, by all rights he was mortal in no way. Neither were his children though, born of his soul and powers they would not die. They would age as normal humans do, at least until they came into their powers as Shinigami. He supposes that he hopes they become strong, of course he knows they will possess great abilities and their power would be unmatched, however it is of sound soul he wishes for them. It is not easy to gain strength of soul, and he worries that his children will think poorly of humans. They may be quick to sin, over eager to kill themselves off with war and parasitic by nature, but they were strong, resilient and necessary.

Ridding his head of his musings he decided to go back to work, after all a god couldn't be away long. With a gesture to the nanny his image in the mirror disappeared. Oh how he hated being bound sometimes, but this academy was necessary for everyone. He couldn't wait to be able to raise his children here as well, once they were bigger they would not need a nanny and could be with him at the academy instead of always at the manor.

Time passed so quickly, surely a couple years wouldn't really be that long to wait.

A/N: Alrighty, so this was chapter one, I didn't put this before the writing D: My bad but I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! Chapter lengths will most likely vary as I may write short chapters or long ones, it really depends on where in the story I am. I have a general idea of where I am going with this and I decided that Nightmares of Home isn't going to be a thing anymore, because I am mixing some of the ideas from that into this story. It should be okay though, I really only wrote one chapter of that story. Please R&R ^-^ -Beelzebub 24


	2. Chapter 2: Try?

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Time skip 4 years)

Lord death watched his children play, Maka his daughter was quite the interesting Shinigami. Unlike her brother, whom death had named Death the Kidd, Maka had silver colored hair with three black lines on the left side of her head and big, bright green eyes, though they did become a molten gold when she used her Shinigami abilities or when she was angry. Kidd looked so much like himself when he was young, his dark hair the color of ravens wings, with his three white lines around the right side of his head. These lines were the lines of sanzu, the key to them unlocking their powers and becoming full-fledged Shinigami was connecting those lines.

His children were most interesting, they were extremely close, choosing to dress alike, yet opposite each other. Currently they were wearing trouser shorts that puffed out before cinching together at the knee, Kidd's were black and Maka's were white. Kidd wore a white button up shirt and Maka wore a black one, Maka wore white suspenders with black skull clips to hold up her shorts and Kidd wore black ones with white skull clips. They were always wanting to be dressed this way, it was what Kidd preferred as he had some issues with OCD and had meltdowns whenever things would be asymmetrical. Maka didn't mind, she wanted to be just like her brother, and she seemed to be the only one who could pull Kidd out of his meltdowns when they happened. They were never far from one another, only had the other. Maka had issues too, he was worried about those the most, she didn't talk to anyone aside from him and Kidd, she didn't really try to make friends or talk to any human children.

It worried him greatly, he of course wanted his children to be strong, how could one be strong without a support system and followers? Kidd on the other hand had at least talked to a few children his age, he would take Maka to help her make friends, but when she didn't appear interested they would go off on their own again. They were only four years old, but they were smart, mentally already surpassing any human their age. The siblings were already able to use soul perception, though Maka seemed to have a better ability with it than her twin. They both were able to wield weapons; they had been training since being able to walk.

Maka preferred Scythes, but was learning to wield every weapon-type, Kidd preferred guns and was also training to wield every type. It wouldn't be necessary for them to accomplish the same goals of the children who went to school at the academy, they were their own Shinigami and could move freely, they could make their own Death Weapons. They would have to find weapon partners though and that was the only reason he could think of that he would need to have his own children enrolled at the academy. They still have a year, perhaps they will meet their soul matches while young it would make training and resonating that much easier, not that he had doubts at all.

(Narrators P.O.V)

Maka walked hand in hand with Kidd, their father had let them have free-reign of his academy though they were always chaperoned while outside of his death room. Today they were with fathers current and most powerful Death Scythe Spirit who decided it would be a good idea to show the two the grounds. There was a small playground for younger kids to use as the academy taught children of all ages. Human children who were from family lines of weapons and meisters were the ones who were in the academy from very young ages. Occasionally small children whose blood awakened would also be there. It isn't like the academy is not very well known, in fact all humans knew where to send their children if they were discovered to have the abilities.

The playground was their destination after walking the grounds, it wasn't like the siblings were particularly engrossed in the walk, so Spirit had decided to head there early, leaving out quite a bit from their tour. Kidd's expression upon arriving at the playground was one of slight excitement, he looked over at his twin sister and squeezed her hand slightly and gave her a small smile. There were other kids here, maybe Maka could make a friend and they would have someone other than each other to play with. Though Kidd didn't care to entertain the thought much as he liked that it was just them. Maka looked back at Kidd, her green eyes locked on his golden ones, and smiled slightly returning the small squeeze. Her voice whispering a soft "I will try". His smile never wavered and he squeezed her hand again "Then I will try as well." Kidd was the only one who understood Maka's hesitation at making friends, her soul perception ability was amazing, better than most had ever seen and at such a young age, she had been training to master it since the ability manifested. She could see emotions, truth and lies, personality traits, strength and intentions with her ability. It made it hard to make friends, especially when she could read almost everything about a person just by gazing at their soul. He was hesitant to make friends as well, but only because he was selfish and did not want to share his sister. She was his and he wanted it to stay that way.

Her and Kidd's souls were essentially the same, both dark with endless possibility and plenty of room to grow. Their souls though dark shone brightly as did human souls. Though humans had a different darkness hidden in their souls, even as children. It was the darkness and frailty of humans that made his twin weary. Why love something, someone, just to watch it die? She would live while they died. It was a fact of their endless life that they would not be affected by time, though for a short time they would be. Until their powers awakened they would age as mortals do. Their father has tried to work with Maka on understanding the importance of letting people in, that followers and the support of friendship was invaluable. She has been trying, which is what brought them out here to begin with.

Kidd's small smile turned into a grin at his sister's words, she would try and so would he and they would hopefully make a friend.


	3. Chapter 3: Enter BlackStar the idiot

Ch. 3: Enter Black Star the idiot

Disclaimer: I still own nothing T^T

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Go on kids, make some friends." Spirit had said to them, so they had begun their walk towards the playground. There were quite a few kids playing together in the sandbox, a few swinging on the swings and a couple taking turns on the slide. Their parents hovering near the edge of the barked area in case they had to intervene for whatever reason. Maka gripped her brothers hand tight and refrained from using her soul perception and take the advice offered to her. "Just talk to them, get to know what kind of person they are on your own, you can't judge immediately, life is about making mistakes and learning." Her teacher had told her this, because living without friends was not a life anyone wanted to live. Solitude was insanity and although she had a twin, he would need friends that weren't just her as well.

Maka scanned the playground looking to see if she spotted someone she wanted to approach. She heard very loud laughing coming from the sandbox and looked over and saw a group of kids playing together and laughing. She was curious, pulling gently on her brothers arm she directed them towards the sandbox. Kidd was surprised that she had decided on the sandbox, there were four kids over there already and they looked like they were having fun. He did not protest until they got closer and he realized there was only one other female in that group.

"M-Maka, maybe we shouldn't there is only one other girl over there." A small giggle was heard and his face scrunched up and he frowned in response to it. "Really Maka, boys are mean and I don't want them getting close to you." "But Kidd, they look like they're having fun, and you said you would try." Four-year-old Kidd knew he wouldn't win, he did say he would try and he could always beat up the other boys if he didn't like them or they did anything to his "little" sister. "Okay." He said simply and the smile he was rewarded with made it worth it, he would make sure his sister always smiled like that.

As they approached the sandbox the other four kids had noticed them and were looking at them curiously. "H-Hi I'm Maka, and this is my brother Kidd can we play with you?" The girl in the sandbox looked at Maka and smiled a toothy smile she had blue eyes and dark brownish black hair that was let loose and hung to her shoulders and had a grey tank top on and blue knee length shorts with no shoes or socks on. "Hi Maka and Kidd, my name is Tsubaki you can play with us if you want we are making castles."

One of the boys looked from Maka to Tsubaki and shrugged, if she wanted to play she could he didn't care. "Yeah, if you wanna play we will let you." Kidd looked over at the boy, he had really short hair, glasses, was almost as fair skinned as he and Maka and was wearing a plain black t-shirt and camouflage cargo shorts he also was wearing no shoes or socks. "I'm Ox and this is my best friend Harvar." He gestured to the boy sitting next to him who was wearing long blue jeans and a white t-shirt and flip flops. Harvar waved slightly in greeting, too caught up in building his sand castle to actually say hello.

Delighted that they were welcomed Maka and Kidd sat next to each other and pulled off their shoes and socks as well so they wouldn't get sand in them. "Oh wait!" Maka realized there were only three kids here…" Weren't there fou— ""YAHOOOOOO" Curious as to who interrupted her while she was talking she looked to the direction of the shouting. There standing on top of the tether ball pole was a boy with light blue hair wearing a white tank top and dark blue shorts. "I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR AND IF YOU WANT TO PLAY IN THE SANDBOX YOU NEED TO BOW TO ME BECAUSE I AM YOUR GOD!" Maka and Kidd looked at each other both wide-eyed because he was obviously only human and started laughing "YOU DARE LAUGH AT YOUR GOD?!" "Black Star you're so weird, how did you even get up there, get down before you fall." Tsubaki scolded him as if she does this a lot. "Sorry about him, he is really weird and loud." "Don't worry Tsubaki, he made Maka laugh I guess it is okay that he is weird." Kidd reassured her and put his arm around his sister who was starting to calm from her laughter only to start again when Black Star fell off the pole trying to get down. Tsubaki joined in the laughter, and looked at Black Star with a smug smile before telling him she told him so.

Kidd helped Maka build a castle while the others worked on theirs, there were small comments made and laughter when castles would fall apart once their castle was finished and dubbed perfectly symmetrical by Kidd Spirit came to retrieve them to head back to their father. Maka was surprised that none of them had asked them anything about themselves, they just accepted her and Kidd and played with them. She didn't see the aftermath of their play-time, though the children didn't know or care who her and her brother were their parents and guardians did. It was made clear to the children that should they see the Shinigami twins again they should be treated with complete respect as they will one day rule the mortal plain. Black*Star didn't listen; he would surpass god there was no room on his stage for them. They were his subjects, not the other way around, he would not treat them any differently than he did today, Lord Death's children or not.


	4. Chapter 4: Friends? Maybe?

Chapter 4: Friends? Or Not….

Disclaimer: I am nothing D': just as I own nothing

"Lord Death, I have returned with your children." Spirits voice echoed slightly in the death room. The blue sky and white clouds lazily floating about the room gave it a less creepy vibe and you could almost ignore the crosses that each held a confiscated soul underneath. " **HEYAA~~ HIYA~~ Maka, Kiddo how was your time with Death Scythe?"** Maka and Kidd rolled their large child-like eyes at their father's antics. "Honestly honorable father why use such a voice, it sounds ridiculous." Maka let out a small giggle at her brother's words to their father but nodded her head in agreement. "That voice does not belong to someone in your station, the humans most likely also think it is ridiculous." **"Because, dear children, you may not fear me but human children do. I run an academy that houses humans so this "ridiculous voice" shall remain."**

It was rather comical for the children to watch their father use his fingers in air quotations while saying ridiculous voice as if he didn't actually agree with their opinion. "If you must father, Kidd and I will go play now." Maka and Kidd gave their father a small bow and sauntered off to play among the thousands of crosses in the death room. After the children were out of ear-shot the cloaked Shinigami turned to Spirit **"So how did it go? Did they play with any of the children?"** his voice just above a whisper. "Actually yes, Maka was actually the one to pick out their play mates." **"Oh? This is good news indeed, and who were the lucky children?"** "Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Ox Ford, Harvard Éclair, and that obnoxious Black*Star." **"Interesting, perhaps they should go to the playground more often? After their lessons and training is done they have free-time so perhaps I will have you escort them so they may get better acquainted."** Spirit was not exactly looking forward to that, he had better things to do than babysit, but this was his lord and he would rather not make him angry so he begrudgingly agreed. "It will be as you wish sir." **"Excellent~~!"** Lord Death exclaimed in a song-like manner.

"However, I am unsure what will happen the next time they meet sir. The children may not have known nor cared who the twins were, but it seemed their parents did. They could possibly become distant or not play with them in the future for fear of offending them and incurring your wrath." Spirit included in a more serious tone, his slight concern evident. He had been there of course when the twins were introduced formally to the world, and has been their elected protector since they were wee babes. To say he has developed an attachment to them would be an understatement, he saw them as his own while they were under his care and because his womanizing ways have not changed he most likely would never have any of his own. **"I see, that could possibly become problematic. My Maka already has issues opening up to others, however I have a feeling that she and her brother have entertained the possibility that they will never have any true friends. It is difficult to form lasting bonds when you are so different. In short I do not believe they have high hopes, though they had fun today I doubt Maka nor Kidd have really let anyone else in. I am not worried."** Lord Death spoke while his eyes watched his children play "Soul Reaper" in which one of them would play the human and the other the reaper. The reaper would "hunt" (chase) the human and then once caught pretend to take their soul and help it pass on into the next life. Lord Death had taught them the game; it was a game he once played with his father it is meant to teach a Shinigami part of their duty while they were young while still being fun. "If his lordship requests me to accompany his children every day to the playground then it will be done with no objections." Spirit said after a lengthy pause, he too had been watching the two children play. **"I expected nothing less Spirit."** And with that he approached his children with shouts of being the reaper next.

A/N: D'awwww papa death fluff at the end playing with his children, the image is super adorable. I know it's a super short chapter D: sorry, but I really wanted to end it with the cuteness of Lord Death and the kids playing. Let me know what you think of my story so far c: Until next time :D *waves enthusiastically*


	5. Chapter 5: Playground Shinanigans

Chapter 5: Playground shinanigans

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Praise Atsushi Okubo :D

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body. This is a principle that has been engraved into the twins' minds since they were old enough to begin their training. Every day they are in lessons taught by instructors of their fathers choosing. Learning about humans, the mortal plain, the shadow realm, the abilities they will come into and what it means to find a weapon partner that can accept them. Compatibility isn't an issue as a Shinigami they will be able to match their souls' wavelength to any weapon they choose. The issue is finding their souls' match.

They've been taught that soul mates are a real thing, especially for Shinigami. Lord Death wasn't able to find his, which is why Maka and Kidd were not actually born but created from their fathers' soul and powers. The fact that Maka is a female was unexpected as Lord Death is a male and it is from his soul that she was made. As it was, Lord Death had stated that he wanted both male and female offspring and that is how she came to be, he made her that way. What else can you expect from a god? It is rather interesting that a god of death can give life as well, however it is, after all, a balance.

Balance, another lesson, the living and the dead must be balanced, the scale must not sway one way or the other. For if it does calamity and complete chaos will reign. This is the lesson that started Kidd's OCD issue with symmetry, as symmetry is balance and beauty. Order is necessary, for without order there is madness. All beings have some madness within, it is the nature of things though it is capable of devouring ones soul if not kept in check. Once one falls to the madness there isn't much that can be done to save them, their soul will become tainted and it will be on its way to becoming a pre-kishin. All a tainted soul has to do to become a pre-kishin is kill innocent humans and eat their souls. With enough souls the pre-kishin will become an actual kishin and that would surely be the worst thing that could possibly happen.

Their training was going well, working with weapons and learning to calm ones' soul when faced with fear (though really what could they be afraid of, they are Shinigami). Maka was proficient with blades of all sizes. Kidd was of course proficient with any type of gun, preferring to dual wield as to keep the symmetry. Their mastery of all weapon types is slow in coming as they are still young and there are a great many. Their souls are able to connect, though not perfectly as they are not of sound soul yet. It should not take much more, they are little geniuses, surpassing their father when he was their age. Maka loves training and learning, her nose is almost always in a book during their free time. Kidd is almost as enthusiastic as his sister, they can often be found in the library of the gallows snuggled together reading, or studying and practicing. They wish nothing more than to impress their honorable father.

Lord Death also saw to teaching his children, for only he could really teach them how to be Shinigami. What their duties are, what abilities they could gain, how to summon things like a cloak from the shadows. How to use the shadows properly for cover and also transportation, etc. and it is with his training and close watch of his children that he can easily spot a new ability or see their progress and assign instructors as needed. It is to his utter joy that his brilliant children are doing so well and already so ahead. He expected them to be brilliant, but their hard work, ease and quickness of learning elated him, he felt extremely proud. Human children were slow to mature, think, learn, etc. It is refreshing to be able to watch his own children grow, though he feels it may be too quickly. He knows they would not be so small for long and he also knows that because of him they would have no issues growing up, no inability to control their power while off on missions, nothing unexpected and he was sure that to teach them everything so young would be nothing but a benefit.

Once lessons and training were done for the day Lord Death waved a large hand in goodbye to his children as they were led by Spirit to the playground. Maka and Kidd were looking forward to their free time, they didn't get much time to just be normal children. It was always lessons, training and maybe sleep if they were tired. It wasn't like Shinigami really sleep much to begin with, once they get older sleeping just won't be necessary. The night has always been connected on a deep level with death gods, as darkness is their element.

It was even better when their father told them that once their lessons and such were done that they would be going with Spirit back to the playground. "Do you think those kids will be there again today?" Kidd asked his sister quietly, they were walking hand in hand a few paces in front of Spirit. "I don't know maybe, but we shouldn't get our hopes up right? Most kids have their parents bring them and most of their parents have work." Maka replied, she was looking forward to maybe seeing those kids again, they treated her and her brother like equals. No one has done that before, they are treated like adults and with complete respect by most humans who know who they are. True they were brilliant and beyond their years mentally but they were really only four, they liked to play and have fun. Laughing was something rare for them, they were taught to be serious, always on guard and to always be calm. It generally made their faces look entirely emotionless. It was their fathers wish to ensure their children would understand humans and be compassionate leaders and so they had been gifted an ability even he did not have.

Human emotions were not common among Shinigami, they were dark beings by nature emotions were a hindrance and unnecessary. Therefore, most did not have any at all, contentment was the equivalent to happiness, there were many dark feelings that most mortals would not wish to witness. It would be a very large mistake to mess with those close to a Shinigami, ones that they are sworn to protect for they will surely be destroyed. Lord Death did not necessarily worry for his children, but until they were finished with their training and lessons they would be escorted by someone of his choosing for his offspring were completely necessary. He did not leave his death room often, but generally when he did it was for gatherings and such in which his presence was required. Once in a while he would leave to enjoy the outdoors with his children though it was not often.

"Are you afraid?" The question took her by surprise, she had been lost in her thoughts. She looked at her brother, she could tell he was afraid and she nodded. "A bit. I don't want to let anyone in, what if they are only nice because they know who we are? Who father is. What if we get hurt?" Her eyes had met with the cement they were currently walking on; she didn't want to see her twin's expression. She fiddled with the hem of her black short sleeve shirt. It had a pocket in the top left with a golden embroidered M. It was opposite of Kidd's of course, his shirt was white the small pocket was on the right side and the embroidered K was done with shiny black thread. Their pants matched today, both long black slack-like material that was easy to move in. Due to Maka avoiding eye contact with her sibling she missed the look of complete understanding that flashed across his face and he let go of her hand just long enough to force her head up to look at him. "We have each other, you are enough for me and if those kids do not want to be our friend, or treat us like normal people we will leave and it will be okay. One playdate doesn't make us friends Maka, we do not even know them. Do not worry about that stuff." In his effort to soothe his sister he tucked some of her silver hair behind her ear pausing only briefly to look at her black lines. He hated them, but because him and Maka had them on opposite sides, they together created perfect symmetry and it is due to that reason that the lines don't bother him like everything else asymmetrical does. As long as Maka is with him he does not need anything else, his world is balanced. The fact that Maka may not feel the same, that she may not need only him hurts. She shouldn't be worried, other people didn't matter. Maka did not miss the hurt in her brother's eyes, she had been staring at him since he lifted her chin. She smiled softly, her lips tilting up and her eyes warm. "You are more than enough for me dear brother." Her little lips meeting his chubby cheek and hand wrapping its way around his they walked on with more ease.

Spirit had been watching the two with mild interest, it was cute watching them comfort each other. It was only mildly alarming that they were so disinterested in pursuing friendships, but he understood that if the children did not accept them and befriend them for who they are then it wasn't worth it. They would need friends at some point to prevent them from going mad but for now they were okay as they were. They wanted to make friends, even though Maka was afraid of the commitment, they wanted to try but would not pursue if the other would not. They had only each other after all, yes Lord Death was there for them and provided them with whatever they needed, but they could only bond with each other. Death cared for his children in his own way, playing with them on occasion and giving them someone to look up to and learn from but he also kept his distance. He would not be there for them forever, once they came into their powers he would cease to exist (not that his children knew that yet). He did not have human emotions even though he could act like he did very well. He had a duty to the humans and not even his children came before that. Spirit tried to give them what his lord couldn't, a loving guardian. He watched them play, made sure if one of them were injured that they were okay. He cried over their injuries because they didn't. They could not show that weakness, they used to be able to cry freely and show the emotions they were gifted, but it could be seen as a weakness. They were already small and not really defenseless but they were not strong enough yet. They could be overpowered, taken and killed easily as they are now. Oh yes, they can die due to the mortal state they are in until they come into their full power. Until they awaken as a Shinigami, they are able to die it is because of this that Lord Death began their training so early.

"Are you two ready to play again?" Spirit called to the siblings. "Most definitely." Maka replied she gave her guardian a brilliant smile and squeezed her brothers hand. Said brother also responded positively and gave a small smile as well. "Alright, we are here, I will be watching from over there." He pointed to a tree that was in the field just passed the black top. It wasn't far enough that he couldn't watch them closely but it was far enough that they could go about their fun without him drawing unnecessary attention. Yes, parents could easily identify Maka and Kidd but they didn't pay too close attention to their children while at the playground. If he were to be close-by them however others would surely notice. He wanted them to have a chance to play with other kids as equals. "We will leave as the sun sets, do not leave the playground, if any person you do not know attempts anything, use the techniques you have been taught and give the signal." "Yes death scythe, we understand." They responded in unison, grasped each other's hand and walked towards the bark covered area with the play equipment. "And so my job truly begins." He spoke quietly to himself while watching the children walk away, his eyes will not leave them the entire time they are at the park. No matter what, this he vows.

The playground was rather quiet, there weren't many kids or adults around. Maka did not see the kids they played with yesterday, not even Black*Star was out with Sid. She couldn't help but be slightly disappointed. Her brother noticed this and gave her a reassuring smile "let's go play on the slide together okay?" Kidd knew his sister liked the slide and the swings, but he didn't want to swing right now so he suggested the slide. Maka's green eyes lit up and she smiled at her brother "Okay!" she exclaimed while running towards the slide "I'm going first though." The young Shinigami chased after his sister and they took a few turns down the slide. Kidd tried to go down on his belly and got stuck half way down and ended up flailing his arms and legs to get going again. This sent Maka into fits of laughter from atop the slide. Her brothers indignant face at her laughing at him caused her to laugh harder "and what are you laughing at Maka?" "y your face" she said between laughs "so funny brother." "Oh? How about I give you something to laugh about hm?" Maka's eyes grew wide, she hated being tickled it was embarrassing. "You wouldn't dare." Kidd's lips twisted into an evil and mischievous smirk as he began walking toward the wooden stairs that led to the slide. She watched him climb the stairs slowly, his golden eyes trained on her and his fingers slightly twitching at his sides. "No? Dear sister?"

This caused Maka to flee down the slide, as soon as her feet touched the bark she began to run. "You have to catch me first!" Kidd wasted no time in giving chase, his sister was fast on her feet, she was hard to catch even when they were playing soul reaper, she made a crafty and fast human to hunt. She wound through the beams that supported the monkey bars, under the bridge that connected them to the slide and hopped onto the top of the jungle gym with hardly any effort. She turned toward her brother with an exhilarated smile and looked down to where he was on the ground below. "How do you suppose you will catch me? I am way up here and I am faster than you." She mocked "I am more than able to get up there as well you know." Her smile grew smug "Yes but by the time you can jump to get up here I will already be running again." "I do not have to jump to get up there, there are other ways." With that said Kidd disappeared into the shadow of the jungle gym and reappeared beside his sister. "Show off." Kidd laughed "I may be slow on my feet but you have yet to successfully travel through shadows." Maka frowned, it was true she was having some issues with it. "Help me?" She asked "There is no one to play with anyway." "Sure." Kidd and Maka went over the steps of shadow travel again and she tried a couple times but she couldn't get it. "You're thinking about it too much." Kidd said "Feel the cool of the shadows, call to them with your soul and tell them where you want to go." Maka's face fell into a schooled calm, her eyes changed from her emerald green to a molten gold as she called forth her powers. "feel the cool of the shadows." she replayed in her head. She reached out to the closest shadow with her soul and she felt it, like a cold mass, a living thing that was more than eager to do her bidding once it felt her touch. "Tell them where you want to go" she again replayed the instructions her brother told her. "swing" her spirit called out. She watched as she was engulfed in darkness and then next thing she knew she was standing in the shadow of the swing set. "THAT WAS SO COOL!" Maka jumped at the unexpected voice. "Maka you did it!" Kidd yelled while running up to her. He was slightly surprised to see another kid on the swings. His feet kicking lazily causing him to rock slowly his eyes were big, round and excited. Maka noticed the blue hair and smiled "Black Star when did you get here? You were quiet so we didn't notice you." "HAHAHA well you looked like you were training so I gave you some space ISN'T THAT AN AMAZINGLY GODLY THING TO DO?" Maka refrained from rolling her eyes but let out a small giggle. "Are the other kids coming too?" Kidd asked, he was curious and wouldn't mind playing with them again. Black*Star looked at Kidd but then found his feet more interesting. "No, I don't even know if they would play with you guys again anyway." His tone was serious and sad at the same time; it was weird for them to hear. "Why not? I thought they liked us." Maka said, she was a little upset, she liked Tsubaki. "Well Tsu's parents kind of freaked out about her playing with you guys, actually all of the adults did. They want them to be friends with you, but they don't think you should be treated as equal to us. They say you guys are special because you are Death's kids."

Kidd scrunched his nose, why can't people just let us be kids? He looked at his sister, she was bent over slightly her head down looking at the ground. "IT'S OKAY THOUGH YOUR GOD IS STILL HERE!" Black Star screamed and slapped Maka on the shoulder while he laughed loudly and obnoxiously. His slap jolted Maka out of her thoughts and she gave Black Star a weak smile. "Yeah, sure. Want to be our friend Black Star?" Kidd's eyes lit up, Maka was actually letting someone in. Black Star's face took on a slightly pink hue, he hasn't been asked that before. He usually just asserts himself into things and it causes a friendship, he has never been asked to be a friend before. "Uhh, sure Maka, we can all be friends." Black Star and Kidd watched as Makas face lit up again, "Okay! Let's play together!" Of course Black Star being himself had to tell them "We may be friends now but I am still your GOD."

They played together until the sun began to set and the trio said their goodbyes with promises to play again tomorrow. Maka and Kidd walked hand in hand toward Spirit who was asleep under the tree and snoring rather loudly. "Some guardian this guy is." Kidd said and kicked him hard in the leg. Spirit awoke with a start clutching his leg. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" His eyes were watering slightly. "You're a really crummy guardian if you can fall asleep while watching your Lord's children." Maka teased. "What if we were taken because you weren't awake to see or hear the signal?" Kidd said. "WAHHH I'M SORRY." And he went on a tangent about not sleeping well the night before because he was out late with a lady he met and blah blah blah. The children toned him out, it wasn't like they could entirely understand his blubbering anyway. "You're useless, we would like to go home now." Maka told the sobbing idiot her father called his most powerful death scythe. Spirit looked at her with a depressed and defeated expression. "MAKAAAAA! PLEASE DON'T TELL YOUR PAPA!" Kidd sighed, his sister looked disgusted as their guardian hugged her while sobbing. "Fine. We won't tell, but we really do want to go home now death scythe." This perked the sobbing red head up and in a sing-song voice that did not let on that he was sobbing like a baby a moment ago told the kids to lead the way.


End file.
